


You Came In Like A Wrecking Ball

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondays...Mondays should be forbidden. At least until six p.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Came In Like A Wrecking Ball

There’s no headache like a work-related headache.

_“Sir, could you put your signature there, there and there?”_

_“You forgot your appointment with the Dutch Minister for Magic. Should I shift it to tomorrow?”_

_“Lunch-break? But what about your Defence Against The Dark Arts-lecture at Hogwarts?”_

_“You have an interview with Miss Skeeter in half an hour.”_

_“What about the Dolohov-case, Mr Potter? Where are you going? Mr Potter??”_

“I’m home.”

No answer. Harry stumbled to the kitchen, searching for a painkiller. Instead he found his husband, eager and prepared.

“Touch me,” he purred.

Headaches are way too overrated these days.


End file.
